Heart on the Cheek
by daffodeela
Summary: Tetap mencintai adalah sebuah pilihan, sementara berhenti mencintai bukan. Dalam sunyi, dia memilih untuk tetap mencintai. Hingga datang hari dia kehilangan kendali untuk berhenti. For SasuSaku Fan Day 2017.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Written for SasuSaku Fan Day. Alternate universe.

.

 **Heart on the Cheek**

.

Pertama kali Sasuke menaruh perhatian pada salah satu teman satu angkatannya adalah di menit-menit menuju pembubaran kelas. Pembubaran tersebut hanya berlaku apabila dosen tidak masuk kelas atau memberikan konfirmasi pada mahasiswa sampai sepuluh menit ke depan. Tak janggal jika kegaduhan bersedakan dengan seluruh partikel di dalam ruangan. Apalagi, kelas saat ini adalah kelas besar yang terdiri dari tiga kelas yang disatukan.

Di tengah koloni manusia tersebut, sembilan puluh sembilan persennya adalah orang asing bagi Sasuke. Kenalannya hanya Ino Yamanaka yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di masa SMA beberapa bulan lalu. Sudah pernah diadakan agenda angkatan untuk saling berkenalan, tapi setelahnya Sasuke tetap tak benar-benar kenal. Dia hanya tahu saja. Tahu nama dan tahu sosok pemilik nama itu.

Perhatian pertama tertuju sesaat setelah bergaung teriakan: "Berisik, bodoh!" dan sebuah kepalan kertas mendarat di kepalanya, lantas memantul sampai jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

Didasari rasa terganggu, Sasuke melepas _earphone_ dari telinga dan mengangkat dagu. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat dicurigai sebagai pelaku pelempar kepalan kertas itu hanya satu. Gadis itu berdiri; tangannya membekap mulut; sorot rasa bersalah memenuhi sinar matanya.

"Astaga!" kata gadis yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Sakura itu. "Maaf, maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud melempar ke arahmu." Suaranya berhenti seiring dengan bentangan jarak di antara mereka sudah langkah kaki kikis habis. "Maaf, ya, Sasuke."

Respons Sasuke terlewat singkat. Sebuah anggukan, satu gumaman, dan usaha keras menahan mimik muka dari raut tak ramah. Dia menghentikan tengadahan kepala pada wajah Sakura yang jauh dari titik lurus matanya. _Earphone_ dipasang kembali di telinga sebelum gadis itu membalik tubuh dengan artian menganggap urusan mereka selesai.

Di tengah dentuman musik yang memukul gendang telinga, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar, "Makanya, Sakura, jadi cewek jangan barbar!" Disusul tawa mengejek. Sudut mata Sasuke masih mampu menangkap rotasi arah langkah Sakura yang kini kembali ke arahnya. Tempat duduknya terlewati dan diam-diam Sasuke menjadi pemerhati. Tangan gadis itu mengepal kencang, kemudian mendarat di atas lengan seorang lelaki yang duduk terbatasi satu orang dari sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Kesan pertama mengenai Sakura yang terbit dalam benak Sasuke didasarkan dari kesantunannya. Dan gadis itu sudah mengusik kesan pertama tersebut bahkan sebelum lagu yang berputar di _earphone_ Sasuke berganti ke lagu selanjutnya.

.

Pertama kali jelita melintas di benak Sasuke sebagai opini atas paras seseorang terjadi setelah dia melewati toilet khusus wanita. Dari lorongnya, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sontak membuat langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti, disusul dengkingan: "Jangan dihapus!" Lantas disahut, "Hapus! Aku tidak percaya diri dengan ini!"

Sasuke mendengus. Apa pun yang dua gadis itu lakukan (yang jelas bukan suatu tindakan kriminal seperti dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya), tetap saja tak pantas bicara dengan volume sebesar itu di tempat umum. Mereka perlu paham bahwa tempat itu bukanlah milik mereka berdua saja. Dan Sasuke mendecak ketika samar-samar suara benda yang menggeret lantai (dia berasumsi benda tersebut adalah sol sepatu) bersusulan dengan suara rontaan.

Langkah Sasuke dilanjutkan kembali. Dan suara namanya yang diseru membuat langkahnya berhenti lagi. Tubuhnya diputar dan mendapati teman satu SMA-nya bersama gadis pelempar kepalan kertas tempo hari. Ino mengamit paksa lengan Sakura dan membuat gesekan sol sepatu pada lantai timbul kembali. Sakura membekap mulutnya dan memberontak. Sasuke ingat pukulan Sakura terdengar keras, lantas mengapa dia tak sanggup melepas dirinya dari amitan tangan Ino?

"Kau tidak sedang buru-buru, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

Dia memang tidak sedang buru-buru; agenda selanjutnya adalah pulang. Namun, kenyataan tersebut tak mampu menahan Sasuke untuk mengernyit tak nyaman. "Sebaiknya ini penting." Dia memiliki firasat bahwa ini justru kontradiktif dari apa yang diucapnya. Tapi, dia menetap di sana.

Sakura sudah berdiri dengan sewajarnya. Kakinya tak lagi tertekuk karena tubuhnya tak lagi ditarik paksa seperti tadi. Sebagian wajahnya yang tak tertutup bekapan yang kini berubah menjadi kepalan tangan semacam penangkal batuk memerah; Sasuke yakin kulit yang ditutupi pun sama merahnya.

Ino menarik tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. Kali ini gadis itu tak memberontak sebesar tadi, mungkin malu karena ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Mata Sasuke terpaku pada wajah Sakura. Refleks, di sanalah objek-objek bergerak terakhir berada; dan mata selalu spontan mengarah pada objek bergerak. Rekaman pandangan yang masuk ke dalam retina membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Sakura, entah apa.

"Sakura cantik, tidak?" Ino bertanya dengan tak sabar. Terjawab bahwa firasat Sasuke benar.

Mata Sakura bergulir ke samping. Rona di wajahnya semakin penuh. Dia menyiku Ino keras-keras tanpa membuat gadis itu jatuh. Sementara Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Ino serius menanyakan hal semacam ini padanya? Dia pikir Ino hafal bahwa Sasuke bukanlah sumber jawaban oke dari pertanyaan tidak penting, apalagi pertanyaan semacam ini.

Sasuke tahu pertanyaan itu tidak penting, tapi otaknya tetap otomatis bekerja untuk mencari jawaban tanpa dikehendaki. Dia tak ingin menjawabnya, tapi matanya masih bertumpu pada wajah Sakura. Matanya yang tengah mendelik beriris sehijau batu _emerald_. Rambutnya merah jambu. Pipi merahnya mengembung tanda kesal. Hidungnya yang juga samar merona tampak proporsional. Bibirnya dipoles lipstik berwarna natural. Sasuke sadar bahwa pemandangan terakhir adalah apa yang membuat gadis itu berbeda. Sebelumnya, warna bibir Sakura tidak sesegar itu—rasanya.

 _Sakura memang cantik_ , simpul otaknya tanpa instruksi. Tiba-tiba dia ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sementara mulutnya masih terkunci. Saat terbuka, yang keluar hanyalah: "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini."

Dia memutar tubuh, melepas napas lega. Dari belakang tubuhnya, terdengar napas lega lainnya. Dia menduga bahwa embusan napas itu muncul dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba timbul rasa sangsi, apakah itu embusan napas lega ... atau embusan napas kecewa.

.

Pertama kali kontak mata terasa menggelitik dada adalah saat mata hitamnya bersirobok tanpa sengaja dengan mata hijau Sakura. Dia pikir, gelitikan itu hanya muncul karena terjadi pertama kali. Tapi kali kesekian pun rasa itu masih dapat ditangkap sarafnya—bahkan sanggup membuatnya kehilangan orientasi sesaat. Dia bertanya-tanya, _mengapa?_ Bukan pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab, maupun dapat dijawab dalam waktu singkat.

Namun, suatu hari dia mengerti. Gelitikan itu muncul karena setiap kali Sasuke hendak melirik ke arah Sakura—baik secara sadar maupun tidak—gadis itu sudah lebih dulu melirik ke arahnya.

.

Pertama kali Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta adalah setelah kurang lebih empat bulan bayangan Sakura tak henti mengusik pikirannya.

Dia tidak mengerti. Intensitas pertemuan mereka kecil sekali. Pertemuan rutin mereka hanyalah di kelas besar—kelas kalkulus saat semester satu. Mungkin kumpul angkatan dapat dimasukkan ke dalam kategori, meskipun agendanya lebih jarang dibandingkan kelas kalkulus. Sisanya hanyalah pertemuan tak sengaja di lorong fakultas, kantin atau tempat umum lainnya.

Dan dia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak semanis kelihatannya jika mengingat emosinya yang dilampiaskan melalui lemparan kepalan kertas dan sebuah tonjokan di lengan. Ditambah lagi ucapan Suigetsu yang beberapa kali mengomentari kasarnya Sakura (Sasuke yakin Sakura hanya kasar pada siapa pun yang mengganggunya mengingat sikap cengengesan Suigetsu). Kuantitas seringnya kemunculan komentar itu berbanding lurus dengan seringnya dia satu kelompok belajar atau tugas dengan Suigetsu. Untung saja bising akibat komentar buruk mengenai gadis tempat dia menaruh hati dapat diredam oleh perangai tenang Juugo yang sama-sama sering berada di dalam satu kelompok dengan dirinya juga.

Mereka pun jarang berkomunikasi. Bulan lalu, Sasuke ingat pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara mereka hanyalah satu kali.

Akan tetapi, hal-hal tersebut tak dapat menahannya dari jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Tetap mencintai adalah sebuah pilihan, dan entah sadar atau tidak, dia tetap memilih itu sampai selang waktu panjang terbentuk. Cukup panjang hingga setiap awal semester hingga semester lima, dia masih merasa beruntung setiap kali kedapatan mengontrak dosen mata kuliah yang sama dengan Sakura.

Namun, masih tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke hanya mencintai Sakura dalam diam. Terlalu banyak rasa sangsi mengaliri darahnya, maka dia masih memutuskan untuk bungkam. Karenanya, pertemuan mereka masih sebatas di kelas; komunikasi masih minim—sekadar seperlunya. Bedanya, dia lebih mengenal sifat Sakura. Dapat dipastikan bahwa Sakura memang gadis manis yang hanya kasar pada siapa pun yang mengganggunya.

Ada satu orang yang kerap kali mengganggu Sakura. Saking seringnya, hal tersebut tampak seperti kegemaran lelaki itu, meskipun sudah tahu bahwa pukulan keras Sakura menunggu. Lelaki yang sama dengan yang menyebut Sakura barbar beberapa tahun lalu. Lelaki itu adalah Naruto. Dan gangguan-gangguan kekanakan yang Naruto lancarkan tampak tak pernah membuat Sakura jengah. Bahkan sesekali ada tawa yang menyertai pukulannya.

Naruto beberapa kali mendeklarasikan rivalitas padanya, terutama dalam latihan basket mingguan khusus jurusannya. Sasuke jarang menanggapinya. Namun kali ini, tanpa adanya deklarasi, tanpa keperluan menanggapi, rivalitas yang terbangun di antara mereka begitu kuat terasa. Dan hal ini hanya dapat dilihat dan dirasakan dari perspektif Sasuke saja. Naruto sama sekali tidak.

.

Pertama kali dia menyentuh Sakura terjadi di tengah-tengah penantiannya terhadap petugas yang memegang kunci seluruh ruangan di lantai tiga gedung fakultas. Map yang berisi segala keperluan tugasnya, yang juga berisi _flashdisk_ berkonten keperluan tugas lainnya, tertinggal di Laboratorium Fisika Lanjut. Petugas lainnya mengatakan bahwa petugas yang memegang kunci akan kembali saat mendekati waktu perkuliahan terakhir selesai, terhitung separuh jam lagi.

Sasuke tengah menduduki kursi yang terjajar di depan Lab. Fisika Lanjut ketika mendengar suara teriakan emosional yang lebih pada kemarahan. Samar-samar yang terdengar adalah "ayah", "tega", dan "cukup". Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia sadar itu adalah suara Sakura. Dia memutar leher dan menangkap eksistensi Sakura di salah satu sudut gedung yang paling dekat dengannya. Tangan kanannya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, sementara tangan kirinya membekap mulut dan sesekali menghapus air mata.

Bahu gadis itu bergetar keras. Sasuke baru melihat Sakura serapuh itu dan memiliki dorongan besar untuk merengkuhnya. Namun, dia menetap di tempatnya. Keraguan masih menyelimutinya. Dan keraguannya runtuh saat ponsel Sakura tak lagi menempel di telinganya, lutut gadis itu gemetar kencang, dia tampak akan jatuh jika tangannya melepas pegangan pada birai.

Sasuke mengikis jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka. Tak terpikir satu kata pun untuk diucap agar Sakura merasa lebih tenang, namun itu tak mematahkan niatnya. Dia meneguk ludah sebelum melirih, "Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat dagu. Wajahnya masih basah, dan aliran air matanya belum mampat. Ada keterkejutan yang melintas di sana. Dan keterkejutan itu sontak pindah ke wajah Sasuke saat Sakura tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat. Basah di wajahnya menempel di kemeja Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke pun merambat ke punggung Sakura dan merengkuh gadis yang selama ini dicintainya dalam diam—menjadi topangan sementara untuk setidaknya mampu berdiri saja.

Dia ingin bertanya "Apa yang terjadi padamu?", "Mengapa kau menangis?" dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya. Namun, dia tetap diam. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menjadi sandaran Sakura, mendengar isak tangisnya, merasakan debaran jantung Sakura yang beresonansi dengan miliknya.

Dia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya menyentuh Sakura dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan dia merasa buruk sekali ketika sadar bahwa dia menikmati posisi ini—padahal psikis Sakura jelas tak dalam kondisi baik. Dia ingin mengusap rambutnya. Dia ingin menempelkan dagu pada pucuk kepalanya. Dia ingin mengecup dahinya. Namun, dia tetap pada posisinya sampai isak tangis Sakura berhenti, dekapannya melonggar, kemudian Sasuke buru-buru melepas lingkaran tangannya.

"Maaf." Suara Sakura sengau. Wajahnya merah. "Aku ... yang tadi itu refleks."

Canggung menyusup ke dalam diri Sasuke. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku dan bergumam sebagai tanggapan.

"Kemejamu jadi basah," ujar Sakura lirih. Intonasinya diselubungi perasaan tidak enak. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah saputangan. Awalnya Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura hendak memberikan saputangan itu padanya agar dapat menyerap basah pada kemejanya sendiri. Namun, gagasan Sasuke dipatahkan oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba melepas salah satu kancing kemejanya dan mendadak membeku dalam prosesnya. Lantas tiba-tiba memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Kau—"

"A-aku hanya berniat untuk menyimpan saputangannya di balik kemejamu agar basahnya tidak langsung ke tubuhmu, o-oke?" Wajah Sakura tambah memerah. Dia mengulurkan saputangannya dan menunggu Sasuke untuk mengambilnya. "Maaf."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa dan menyeringai. "Itu refleks juga?"

Sakura menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan. "Jangan bahas lagi," ucapnya. " _Please_."

Sudut bibir Sasuke masih terangkat. "Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku—"

"Sakura?"

Keduanya refleks menengok ke arah sumber suara. Naruto berdiri dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah tadi kau bilang hanya akan menjawab telepon?" Dia mengikis jarak di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Masih bertindak seolah-olah Sasuke tidak ada. "Wajahmu—kau habis menangis?!" Sorot mata tajam terlempar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bukan, ini bukan salah Sasuke! Sungguh!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Mm-hm. Ceritanya panjang." Pandangannya terarah pada Sasuke lagi. "Kau mau pulang juga, 'kan? Lagi pula ini sudah sore."

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Naruto berkata, "Oh, jadi ingat. Tadi ada petugas kebersihan yang mencarimu, Sasuke."

"Aa." Sasuke mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu petugas kebersihan mana yang dimaksud.

"Sepertinya kau masih punya urusan, ya?" tanya Sakura. Nada bicaranya tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang habis menangis. "Kalau begitu kami duluan ke bawah."

Pertemuan mereka diakhiri lambaian tangan Sakura. Dia segera menemui petugas kebersihan yang memegang kunci untuk aksesnya menuju map yang tertinggal. Sakura jelas sudah jauh dari jangkauannya, tapi hangat tubuh gadis itu masih menempel di tubuhnya. Nyaman. Keraguannya perlahan sirna, dan dia berpikir untuk mulai bergerak.

Niatnya dipatahkan oleh kabar mengenai Sakura yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Pertama kali Sasuke merasa jantungnya dihunjam.

.

Pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura semenjak keduanya tak lagi berada di kampus yang sama terjadi di dalam sebuah bus kota. Sulit untuk tidak mengenali Sakura dari rambut merah jambunya. Wanita itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan posisi membelakangi. Bus kota yang penuh membuat kunciran rambut Sakura sesekali menyapu bahu Sasuke.

Tetap mencintai adalah sebuah pilihan, sementara untuk berhenti mencintai tidak berlaku sama. Sasuke _tak lagi_ memilih untuk tetap mencintai Sakura, dan dia _tak bisa_ memilih untuk berhenti. Tapi, buncahan kerinduan yang muncul saat hanya punggung Sakura yang dilihatnya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap wanita yang sudah tiga tahun tak dia temui itu. Dia ingin merasakan kehadiran Sakura lebih banyak lagi.

Satu deham. "Sakura?"

Putaran tubuh Sakura yang terjadi kurang dari satu menit masih terasa terlalu lama. Memperpanjang selang tiga tahun dalam kekosongan nyata. Mata hijaunya masih seindah dulu, masih menjadi gravitasi pandangan Sasuke tanpa izin. Senyumnya masih semanis dulu, tarikannya sanggup membuat Sasuke kehilangan orientasi sesaat. Betapa kehadirannya masih mampu memaksa timbulnya reaksi dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dan sang penyebab justru tak sadar akan daya yang dimilikinya.

"Sa-suke?" Sakura terdengar setengah ragu. "Sasuke, 'kan?" Matanya membesar. "Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu teman kampus di bus kota. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, ya?"

 _Kau tidak tahu selama apa, Sakura._ "Hn."

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang?"

"Pusat kota. Kau?"

"Kita akan turun di halte yang sama."

Hening. Sasuke masih bukan seseorang yang pandai berdialog—dengan siapa pun lawan bicaranya.

"Setelah lulus, fisikanya masih terpakai?" tanya Sakura. Ada intonasi jenaka di tutur katanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

"Sebanyak apa?"

"Sebanyak sebuah lembaga penelitian membutuhkannya."

Keterkejutan melintas di wajah Sakura. "Kau bekerja di lembaga penelitian?" Suaranya meninggi.

"Aa." Sasuke mengangguk. "... kau?"

"Fisikanya terpakai, kok." Sakura menyengir. "Aku laboran Lab. Bumi dan Antariksa di kampus kita."

Sasuke tidak terkejut. Minat Sakura terhadap bumi dan antariksa memang selalu besar. Namun, di sisi lain dia terkejut mengetahui betapa dekatnya Sakura selama tiga tahun ini. Dan tetap saja, dekat di mata, jauh di hati.

"Mengisi posisi Shizune-san?"

"Mm-hm. Shizune-san melanjutkan studinya dua tahun lalu."

Hening lagi. Kali ini keheningan dipecahkan oleh Sasuke dengan: "Saputanganmu belum aku kembalikan."

"Saputangan?" Sakura berkedip, memperlihatkan kebingungan. "Kapan kau meminjam saputanganku?"

Padahal Sasuke masih mengingat segala detail bahkan yang terkecil pun yang terjadi di hari itu.

"Kau yang meminjamkan saat kau ... membasahi kemejaku."

"Kapan, ya? Aku tidak ingat soal itu, Sasuke."

Respons Sasuke hanyalah kepalan tangan erat di saku dan embusan napas panjang. Dia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia ingat pada Sakura, karena ingin Sakura mengingatnya juga, dan ingin membuat Sakura tahu sebanyak apa dia mengingatnya. Tapi dia tetap bungkam.

"Tidak perlu dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula akan sulit sekali untuk mengembalikannya."

"Akan aku kembalikan bila ada kesempatan."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terserah padamu."

Mereka turun saat bus tiba di halte tujuan. Mengetahui tujuan mereka berbeda kali ini, Sakura berpamitan. Sasuke tak mengucap apa pun, hanya memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin mengecil.

Dia sudah mencintai wanita itu terlalu lama. Sudah menyimpannya sendiri terlalu lama. Sudah diselimuti keraguan untuk berkata terlalu lama. Dia tak tahu apakah akan datang hari dia bisa berjumpa dengan Sakura lagi. Dia benar-benar tak tahu sekalipun saat ini dia tahu ke mana dirinya harus mencari. Tapi kesempatan belum tentu mau mengiringi apa yang Sasuke rencanakan suatu hari nanti. Jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

Sasuke menyusul Sakura dengan langkah paling lebar yang sanggup kakinya tangani. "Sakura!"

Wanita itu berhenti dan memutar tubuh. Angin bertiup dari samping kanan dan menyebabkan gerakan rambutnya tak koheren hingga beberapa jumput menempel di wajah. Jarak Sasuke dan Sakura hanya satu meter saat wanita itu mengusap wajah dan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Gestur itu terasa sangat lambat bila dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Dan cincin tunangan yang melilit jari manis Sakura adalah pemberat putaran waktunya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke dapat merasakan tenggorokannya tersekat. Pundak dan dadanya terasa memberat. Dia mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya. "Selamat." Intonasi bicaranya masih memiliki identitas khas Sasuke. Tenang dan teratur. Tapi, bagi dirinya suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Selamat atas ..." Kata-katanya digantung di udara. Alih-alih melanjutkan, matanya refleks menatap tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura mengulas senyum paling cerah. "Pernikahannya dua minggu lagi."

Dalam hidup, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tak diketahui. Sasuke mengategorikan informasi yang baru Sakura sampaikan ke dalamnya.

"Maukah kau datang?"

Sasuke diam.

"Aku akan senang kalau kau mau datang. Kita memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kau tetap temanku." Dia merogoh tasnya. "Nah! Masih ada." Sebuah undangan pernikahan disodorkan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kosong. Dia menerima uluran undangan tersebut, memegangnya tanpa berniat membacanya. Senyum Sakura masih merekah. Senyum itu sering membuat harinya terasa lebih baik dulu. Ini adalah pertama kali senyum itu meremukkan hatinya.

"Aku baru saja menemukan kesempatan untuk mengembalikan saputanganmu."

Sakura tertawa. Wanita itu kembali pamit. Dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan sebuah undangan pernikahan di tangan kanannya.

.

Pertama kali Sasuke menghadiri undangan pernikahan yang memang ditujukan untuknya (bukan untuk orangtua atau kerabatnya) adalah undangan pernikahan dari wanita yang selama ini dia cintai. Dia tak yakin mengapa dirinya memutuskan untuk datang. Mungkin, agar dia tak akan menyangkal lagi bahwa memang sudah tak ada harapan. Atau motifnya memang hanya ingin mengembalikan saputangan milik Sakura.

Saputangan itu mengisi saku tuksedonya dan bertahan cukup lama di sana. Dia belum berkesempatan berinteraksi dengan Sakura. Dan kesempatan itu datang atas Sakura sendiri yang menghampirinya dengan menepuk bahu dari belakang.

"Ternyata benar ini kau," kata Sakura. "Model rambutmu memang tak ada duanya." Dia tersenyum geli. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Sakura. Wanita itu tampak lebih memesona bila dilihat dari dekat, bahkan pada penampilan sehari-harinya sekalipun. Dan saat Sakura dibalut gaun putih elegannya, dengan rambut merah jambu yang ditata menggunakan jepit-jepit cantik, riasan yang menegaskan paras cantiknya, Sasuke kembali kehilangan orientasi sesaat ketika melihatnya, hal yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia rasakan. Hal yang sempat membuatnya lupa bahwa kini Sakura sudah resmi menjadi milik lelaki lain.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Pertanyaan tersebut kembali menarik Sasuke ke kenyataan. Denyutan di dadanya terasa kembali, disusul dengan sekatan kuat di tenggorokan yang mengganggu jalan napasnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sulit berbicara. Dan dia memang enggan menjawabnya.

"Umm." Sakura bergumam canggung.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura."

Canggung di wajah Sakura melenyap seketika. Wajahnya dirona raut bahagia. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke mencoba tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura!"

Seruan yang memanggil nama wanita itu membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Tangannya yang melambai menandakan dia sudah menemukan perempuan yang memanggilnya. Sakura membalik tubuhnya lagi ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku harus—"

"Tunggu," potong Sasuke. Tangannya menyelip ke balik tuksedo hitamnya dan meraih sebuah saputangan. Dia memindahtangankan satu-satunya benda yang mengikatnya dengan Sakura kepada pemiliknya. "Ini milikmu."

Sakura membelalak tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar mengembalikannya!" katanya dengan intonasi terkejut. Dia menatap saputangan yang sudah kembali ke tangannya lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa. "Oh, astaga, tunggu! Aku ingat bagaimana saputangan ini bisa ada padamu."

Sasuke mendesis. "Dulu kau memintaku untuk tak pernah membahasnya," katanya.

Sakura membekap mulutnya dan tertawa lagi. Tawanya dihentikan tepukan di bahu oleh perempuan yang Sasuke tebak tadi memanggil Sakura. Sakura meliriknya, kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi. Dia tersenyum, meminta maklum bahwa tamunya hari ini bukan Sasuke saja. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura membalik tubuh dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap punggungnya dalam diam.

 _Aku mencintaimu,_ batinnya. _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura._

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura berhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan bertanya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke bergeming. Apakah dia baru saja mengungkapkannya tanpa sadar? Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakannya, tapi dikatup kembali setelah sadar itu tak akan ada artinya. Dia menggeleng.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat sudah cukup jauh darinya, suami wanita itu merangkulnya, kemudian mengecup pelipisnya. Mata Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan lelaki yang selalu mendeklarasikan rivalitas dengannya dulu. Dari semua persaingan itu, Naruto memenangkan yang tak pernah diucap secara lisan. Terlebih rivalitas itu hanya dari perspektif Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk ke arahnya. Sasuke balas mengangguk kemudian lekas mengalihkan pandangan.

Perasaan Sasuke sudah kebas. Apa yang seharusnya terasa sakit bahkan tak terdeteksi lagi. Dan baginya, ini justru lebih buruk. Karena ini membuatnya merasa mati. Memang benar mati, meskipun yang benar-benar mati hanyalah rasanya.

Dia bertemu dengan Ino saat memutuskan untuk duduk. Wanita pirang itu duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Dia sama sekali tak menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku tidak menduga kau akan ada di sini," kata Ino.

Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin dari sudut pandang Ino, tak terduganya Sasuke ada di sini adalah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke diundang. Padahal Sasuke tidak termasuk seseorang yang dekat dengan mempelai pria maupun wanita. Dan bagi Sasuke, tidak terduganya disebabkan oleh kasus lainnya.

"Kau pasti bosan karena sering bertemu denganku. Kita satu sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama dan atas, kemudian satu jurusan. Tapi ada di dalam satu kelas yang sama hanya satu tahun, sih," Ino bertutur setelah menelan minumannya. "Kemudian bertemu lagi di sini."

"Hn."

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan sering-sering bertemu pria tampan sepertimu," ucap Ino. Dia tertawa cukup kencang sampai merasa perlu menutup mulut. Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya. Ino sudah sering begitu padanya sejak dulu.

"Jadi, kau dekat dengan yang mana? Sakura atau—"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Oh." Ino berkedip beberapa kali. "Sejujurnya aku terkejut."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Kau bukan satu-satunya."

"Kutebak Sakura yang mengundangmu."

"Hn."

"Benar, 'kan!" Ino tampak puas tebakannya tepat. Wanita itu lantas terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

Sasuke tahu dengan dirinya tak menanggapi pun Ino akan tetap mengungkapkan apa yang diingatnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura pernah menyukaimu?"

"... apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino dengan raut kaget. Minuman dalam gelasnya terguncang hingga tumpah sedikit dan membasahi pahanya.

"Iya. Saat masih semester satu. Dia malu sekali setelah tak sengaja melempar kertas ke arahmu, dan entah bagaimana dia jadi menyukaimu. Itulah sebabnya aku pernah ... err ... menanyakan apakah dia cantik atau tidak padamu. Tapi, yah, jawabanmu sesuai dugaanku. Beberapa minggu setelah itu, dia berhenti berbicara tentangmu."

Raut Sasuke masih diwarnai keterkejutan. Kebas yang dia alami mulai retak oleh penyesalan. Dari cerita Ino, Sakura menyerah karena Sasuke bersikap pasif—diselimuti keraguan. _Mengapa dulu dia selalu ragu?_

"Kita—kau tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal seperti ini mengenai wanita yang baru saja menikah."

Karena baik Ino mengatakannya atau tidak, tak ada satu pun yang dapat diubah. Apa yang Ino ungkapkan terjadi di masa yang tak akan pernah bisa dijangkau tangan kembali, sebesar apa pun kesalahan yang terjadi di masa tersebut dan memberi pengaruh mendalam pada masa kini.

Bila ada satu hal yang cerita Ino ubah, itu adalah keretakan hati Sasuke yang semakin parah. []

* * *

 **Wear heart on your cheek:** Menyembunyikan apa pun yang sedang dirasakan.

Happy SasuSaku Fan Day! /telatlu

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

 **daffodila**.


End file.
